Fille de l'Ombre
by Lehonora
Summary: La fille même de Sauron a vécu la guerre comme une tragédie mais personne ne connait son histoire. Dans une lettre qu'elle adresse au Seigneur Elessar, elle retrace sa vie.


« Fille de l'Ombre »

Je ne possède aucun souvenir heureux de ma vie, pas même ces derniers mois qui auraient pu me donner une seconde chance. Mon nom est étrange et effrayant alors on m'a donné le surnom de « Fille de l'Ombre ». Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de rassembler le peu de souvenirs que j'ai, ceux qui m'ont marqué à vie, comme gravé dans ma chaire.

Je suis née durant une nuit noire. Les loups hurlaient, la montagne grondait faisant soulever la terre qui partait en poussière. Le Mordor célébrait ma naissance, celle de l'Héritière du Mal, c'était ainsi que me nommait parfois mon père. Ma mère est morte cette nuit-là et j'ai dû vivre avec la peur que m'inspirait mon père. Oui, je le craignais et je le crains toujours, mais cela n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Il m'a tout apprit, de me battre jusqu'à torturer et tuer. J'ai toujours connu le sang, la douleur et la mort. C'étaient les seules choses qu'il m'ait enseignées et, bien que désormais j'aie honte de l'avouer, j'ai aimé cela. Je prenais du plaisir à agir ainsi. Je ne compte plus les vies que j'ai abrégé, j'avais le sang de mes victimes sur moi et j'en redemandais. Je voulais toujours plus et mon père donnait. J'étais crainte et respectée, j'étais hais et aimée, je m'aimais tout en me détestant. J'étais l'Héritière du Mal et je tenais très bien mon rôle ainsi que ma place auprès de mon père.

Pourtant, un jour, tout bascula, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi, pas même maintenant. Cela a toujours été un mystère pour moi. J'ai changé, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. L'odeur du sang ne m'attirait plus, je m'en suis lassée, écoeurée est plus adéquate. Mon père avait pensé que cela n'était que passager mais il se trompait. Quand il a prit conscience que je ne serais plus comme avant, il m'a fait enfermé dans le plus profond des cachots, j'avais douze ans. Depuis, je ne revis jamais la lumière du jour. J'étais seule avec la pénombre du cachot et le froid mordant.

Mon père ne vint me voir que quelques jours plus tard, dans l'espoir de retrouver sa fille. Je l'avais déçu, déshonorée et pour cela, je fus punis jusqu'à ma délivrance. J'étais parfois privée d'eau et de nourriture durant de nombreux jours mais je continuais à le supplier de me relâcher, en vain. Je refusais à ce que cette lueur qui brûlait dans mes yeux s'éteigne un jour. Mais ce fut mon père qui l'arrêta aussi facilement que d'étreindre une bougie.

Ce fut la première fois où il abusa de moi et ma résistance m'a fais gagné des coups de fouet. Ma peau se déchirait et le sang ne cessait jamais de couler. Plus je pleurais, plus il frappait fort. Mon bas ventre me faisait terriblement mal, encore plus que le fouet mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je restais soumise afin d'éviter sa colère qu'il déchaînait sur moi. Quand j'entendais des pas dans le couloir, je craignais qu'il revienne. Et il revenait, il revenait toujours. Les femmes qu'il prenait dans son lit ne lui suffisaient pas. Ma robe ne ressemblait plus à rien, elle était déchirée, ensanglantée et elle finie par être trop petite. J'étais à moitié dénudée lorsqu'il venait me voir et il finissait le travail.

Quand j'ai atteint quatorze ans, il m'a mit des chaînes aux poignets. Des chaînes dont des petites lames acérées s'enfonçaient dans mes poignets. Je restais assise contre le mur, repliée sur moi-même. Je ne parlais plus, et je finie par ne plus manger, ou peu. La nourriture était pourrie et l'eau poisseuse. Mes chaînes arrachaient ma chaire, je pleurais en silence. Malgré moi, j'étais « heureuse » lorsque mon père venait car il me détachait avant de me violer de nouveau. Mes poignets avaient un peu de répit.

Je crois que le plus terrible était les fausses couches, mais après tout ce que je subissais, une torture de plus ou de moins, quelle différence cela fait-il ? Je ne sais plus combien j'ai eu de grossesse. Je perdais l'enfant naturellement, ce qui était plus supportable, ou mon père demandait à l'extraire de mon ventre. Je l'ai subi deux fois, ou trois, je ne m'en souviens plus. C'était si affreux que je ne suis même pas sûr de raconter comment cela se passait. Afin d'éviter cela, je m'arranger pour provoquer la fausse couche, je n'avais pas le choix.

Plus d'une fois je voulu mourir mais j'avais espoir à ce qu'un jour, mon père soit vaincu et moi libérée. Mon père m'a brisé à jamais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je compris ce que devait ressentir ceux que j'avais torturés par le passé. Si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps, je n'hésiterai pas.

Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie et mon père vaincu. Je fus libérée par le Seigneur Aragorn lui-même où je me suis évanouie dans ses bras en comprenant que j'étais enfin libre. Mes blessures furent longues à guérir. Je refusais tout contact avec un homme, j'étais murée dans le silence. Le Seigneur Aragorn m'a aidé, il m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, je lui dois beaucoup. J'ai assisté à son couronnement et à son mariage avec honneur. Pourtant, je crois bien qu'il connaissait mes intentions.

Je laisse cette lettre au Roi des Royaumes Réunifiés, le Seigneur Elessar. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de vous faire part de mes peurs, mes angoisses. J'ai honte de ce que j'étais et de ce que je suis devenue. Mes blessures sont restées enfouies en moi. Bien que je sais que vous avez compris de ce qui m'était arrivée durant mon enfermement, je vous laisse cette lettre racontant ce que j'ai subi et qu'afin tous ce souviennent de mon père comme un tyran. Malgré l'amour que vous m'avez donné et dont je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante, je n'ai pas la force de continuer.

J'ignore de ce qui reste de la demeure de mon père mais, durant toutes ces années que j'ai passé à ces cotés, j'ai laissé mes souvenirs dans un journal. Tout y est inscrit jusqu'au dernier jour où je pus voir la lumière du jour et respirer l'air pur. Si dans les déblayements des ruines vous trouvez un journal noir marqué en Parler Noir doré sur la couverture « A l'Héritière du Mal », conservez-le. Il m'appartient et je vous le remets, vous avez droit de savoir.

Je veux quitter ce nouveau monde où je n'ai pas ma place. Je suis maudite depuis ma naissance. J'entraîne la douleur et la mort à mon passage. Ma mort ne réparera mes erreurs mais elle est pour moi une délivrance.

Que les Valar veillent sur vous pour tout l'amour et la confiance que vous m'avez donnés. Ma vie s'achève ici, je n'ai plus rien à attendre de l'avenir. Je vous remercie pour ce nom dont vous m'avez nommé. Pour vous, je resterai Léhonora, la Fille de l'Ombre, une adolescente de seize ans que vous avez aimé comme votre propre fille. Mais pour moi, je ne pourrai décrocher de l'Héritière du Mal que je suis.

Merci pour ce que vous avez su me donner, je pars en sachant que mon histoire sera connue. Retrouver ce journal. Je ne veux pas être oublier comme la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais comme celle qui a été libérée.

4/4


End file.
